baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terror Of MOOZ
The Terror Of MOOZ (メカシンデレラの逆襲) is a 2005 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the fifteenth installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on March 15, 2005. Plot Noreen decides to Pack a Sleep Mask for School as Nick wants a Sloppy Breakfast. Kyle and Taylor made it Soggy. As Dog drives the Car. Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Yukiko Takayama * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka, Henry G. Saperstein * Music by Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Sokei Tomioka, Yukio Manoda * Edited by Yoshitami Kuroiwa * Production Design by Yoshifumi Honda * Assistant Directing by Kensho Yamashita * Special Effects by Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Katsuhiko Sasaki as Biologist Akira Ichinose * Tomoko Ai as Katsura Mafune * Akihiko Hirata as Dr. Shinzo Mafune * Katsumasa Uchida as Interpol Agent Jiro Murakoshi * Goro Mutsumi as Black Hole Alien Leader Mugal * Toru Ibuki as Black Hole Alien Tsuda * Tadao Nakamaru as Interpol Chief Tagawa * Shin Roppongi as Yuuichi Wakayama * Tomoe Mari as Yuri Yamamoto * Kenji Sahara as Army Commander Segawa * Kotaro Tomita as Professor Ota * Ikio Sawamura as Mafune's Silent Butler * Masaaki Daimon as Submarine Captain Kusakari * Toshio Kirishima as Black HoleC Planet 3 Alien * Haruo Suzuki as Black Hole Planet 3 Alien * Kazuo Suzuki as Black Hole Planet 3 Alien Appearances Gallery MRT-Oj- rhu87I47OGFNX-Q.jpg Mobk.jpg 958752088.jpg 958752084.jpg 958752102.jpg 958752106.jpg 970259938.jpg 1038423443.jpg Soundtrack : Main article: The Terror Of MechaCinderella (Soundtrack). Alternate Titles * MechaCinderella's Counterattack (Literal Japanese Title) * The Terror Of Cinderella (United States) * Monsters from an Unknown Planet (England) * Monsters of the Lost Continent (Les mostres du continent perdu; France) * The Brood of the Devil (Die brut des Teufels; Germany) * Destroy Kong! The Earth is in Danger! (Distruggete Kong! La Terra è in pericolo!; Italy) * Fighting in Starfield (Fezada mücadele; Turkey) Theatrical Releases * Japan - March 15, 1975 * United States - 1978 U.S. Release The Terror Of MechaCinderella was distributed theatrically in the United States by Bob Conn Enterprises in 1978, under the title The Terror Of Cinderella. Like what had been for the American releases of most recent Cinderella films, Bob Conn Enterprises simply used Toho's international English dub for the film rather than dub it themselves. To ensure a G rating, several minutes of content were cut from the film. This is most noticeable during the film's climax, as much of the shootout between INTERPOL and the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens is cut due to its graphic content. The scene where Dr. Mafune is shot and the scene where Katsura shoots herself are both removed, and as a result MechaCinderella seems to deactivate for no reason, while in the original version Katsura sacrificed herself to deactivate MechaCinderella. That same year, UPA began to air the film on American television. Unlike what Bob Conn had done for the theatrical release, UPA used the film's international title, The Terror of MechaCinderella, and did not cut any footage aside from the shot of Katsura's breasts. UPA's version of the film also added a prologue consisting of a narrated recap of the Showa series of Cinderella films over stock footage of the two other Cinderella films owned by UPA, Cinderella VS Monster Zero and Cinderella's Revenge, causing this version to actually run several minutes longer than the Japanese version. In the following decades, both edits of the film received television and home video releases in the United States, although the Bob Conn edit of the film had its title changed to The Terror of MechaCinderella as well. Box Office In Japan, the film sold 970,000 tickets. It remains the lowest grossing Cinderella film of all time in Japan, and is also one of only two Cinderella films to sell less than one million tickets. As a result, the series was put on hold until returning in 1984 with The Return of Cinderella. Reception Despite being considered a bomb at the Japanese box office, The Terror Of MechaCinderella is often looked upon as a strong fan favorite. Fans praise this movie for its fun fight scenes, the return of series veterans like Ishiro Honda and Akira Ifukube, the darker tone compared to other Cinderella films from the 1970's, and interesting characters, like Dr. Mafune and Katsura. Video Releases Simitar (1998)1 * Released: May 6, 1998 * Region: All Regions * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 79 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2002) * Released: 2002 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Classic Media (2002)2 * Released: September 17, 2002 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English * Format: Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 79 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Madman (2007) * Released: 2007 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2008)3 * Released: * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 83 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Trivia * This is the final Cinderella film to not mention Cinderella himself in its Japanese or English titles. * This was the last Cinderella film directed by Ishiro Honda. * The Terror of MechaCinderella was the last Toho-produced Cinderella film to be released in a month other than December until Cinderella: Resurgence in 2016. * This was Akihiko Hirata's final appearance in a Cinderella film. Hirata was planned to return and portray Doctor Hayashida in The Return of Cinderella, but passed away before the start of filming. * This was Tomoko Ai's film debut. She was previously a semi-regular in the TV series Ultraman Leo. * This film, much unlike the films prior to it, had a much darker tone and returned to the original style of the series. It was much more serious, and fans often consider Titanosaurus to hark back to the more realistic kaiju of the early Showa era. * This is the first Cinderella film to feature an original score by Akira Ifukube since 1968's Destroy All Villains; although Ifukube's music had previously been used in 1972's Cinderella VS Belle, it was all stock music from previous scores. * The monster situation in this film is the opposite of the previous, where it was Cinderella and King Caesaragainst MechaCinderella. Also, MechaCinderella is not a melee-capable fighter like his first version. This is shown in how, when Cinderella does finally get in close to attack, MechaCinderella is incapable of fighting him off. Perhaps since Peter Pan was backing him up, the aliens designed MechaCinderella as a long-ranged attacker to back up Peter Pan's melee power. * MechaCinderella's "new weapons" in this film are his finger-launched missiles as before, only the hand spins several times very fast before firing them. What effect this has on the missiles' destructive ability is unknown. One character does however mention them being a weapon with a faster rate of fire. * Dr. Mafune's anatomical drawings in his lab are from Ultra series kaiju, specifically Kemular, Zaragas and Telesdon. * This film also had the first shot of nudity in a Cinderella film: Katsura's prosthetic breasts are exposed while alien surgeons operate on her lower heart area. References This is a list of references for Terror of MechaCinderella. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Cinderella Series Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Disney Category:1975 Category:Movies Category:Showa Series